


Запах талого льда

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета из Подземного города вступает в разведкорпус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах талого льда

**Author's Note:**

> альфа!Эрвин/бета!Ривай  
> Кинк(!)
> 
> Текст участвовал в ФБ-2014 (команда fandom Omegaverse 2014).  
> бета текста: skunsa

Осенний холодный дождь глухо стучал по плацу у штаба разведкорпуса.  
Капитан Эрвин Смит медленно шел вдоль шеренги новобранцев. Солдаты стояли четко навытяжку. Отдельно беты: связисты, тактики и медики. Чуть поодаль — альфы: оперативные подотряды зачистки и прикрытия.  
Форма в порядке, амуниция в полном комплекте: метровые клинки, громоздкие УПМ, притороченные к поясам, запасные баллоны сжатого газа, аптечки. Все на месте.  
Но Эрвин слегка нахмурился. Остановился и вернулся на пару шагов назад — сапоги с плеском прошлись по лужам, стукнули о брусчатку каблуки. Эрвин обвел пристальным взглядом высоченных, мощных боевых альф — рослых мужчин и женщин, светловолосых и светлоглазых, как на подбор. А в самом конце шеренги оперативников стояла и щурила на Эрвина льдисто-серые полупрозрачные глаза бета. Маленькая бета — едва по плечо стоящему рядом солдату.  
Эрвин подошел к бете, склонил голову, внимательно пригляделся. То ли парень, то ли девица. Бледное, очень строгое лицо. Тонкий, побелевший от холода рот, заостренный подбородок, широкие четкие скулы, чуть вздернутый нос. Удивительное асексуальное существо, как и большинство бет.  
Однако даже под отяжелевшим от дождевой влаги плащом заметно, что фигура худая, сухощавая, но жилистая, плечи широкие, а вот бедра совсем узкие. Все-таки, наверное, это мужчина.  
По черной челке существа медленно катились крупные капли дождя, блестели, запутавшись в коротких колких прядях на подбритых висках.  
— Ну? — внезапно спросило существо низким голосом с хрипотцой. — Чего?  
И Эрвин наконец-то все понял.  
Это был не просто какой-то бета, а тот самый бандит из Подземного города. Вот только в последний раз, когда Эрвин его видел, жесткие волосы бандита длинными черными прядями падали на плечи. Обстригли, значит, как и положено по уставу.

По делам разведкорпуса три недели назад Эрвин на скрипящей и покачивающейся площадке спустился в Подземный город — полутемные узкие кварталы под столицей. Эрвин медленно шел по грязной сырой мостовой среди теней от чадящих факелов. Дышать было трудно — воздух густой и затхлый. Видимо, вентиляционные установки работали в режиме экономии топлива.  
От рынка несло гнилыми овощами и рыбьими потрохами. Как и местные жители, Эрвин натянул плотную маску-респиратор и продолжил свой путь, обогнув Церковь святых Стен, из которой доносились молитвенные завывания. Нестройный хор голосов взывал к Стенам — Розе, Марии и Шине, — чтобы они во веки веков оберегали человечество от гигантов.  
Эрвин хмыкнул. В святость Стен он не верил, но верил в гигантов. Эти человекоподобные твари бродили по земле и пожирали смельчаков, отважившихся выйти из городов за внешнюю Стену Мария. Правда, в мир вне Стен, кроме отрядов разведки, никто не выезжал уже сотню лет.  
Задумавшись, Эрвин забрел в сумрачный безлюдный проулок. Не сразу среагировал, когда раздался еле слышный шорох и с крыши дома спрыгнул человек. Кувыркнувшись в воздухе и обнажив тонкое лезвие ножа, он рухнул прямо на Эрвина, который едва успел выхватить клинок.  
Металл высек искры.  
Нападавший метнулся в сторону — взвились полы его черного плаща — и стремительно атаковал вновь, целя ножом под ребра.  
Увернувшись, Эрвин попытался ухватить противника за запястье, но тот ловко уклонился и буквально взбежал по стене. Вот он вцепился в черепицу, подтянулся…  
— Стой! — заорал Эрвин, хотя это было бесполезно, и кинулся вслед за ним, используя УПМ, чтобы в один прыжок взлететь на крышу.  
Человек обернулся. Лицо его было скрыто тенью капюшона и маской респиратора.  
— Стой, — повторил Эрвин, но беглец сделал один короткий шаг в сторону и ухнул во тьму соседнего проулка.  
Надо было Эрвину махнуть рукой и продолжить свой путь. Даже в полицию жаловаться бессмысленно: уровень преступности тут настолько высок, что полицейские нос сунуть боятся в подземелья. Ну хотели его, Эрвина, убить и ограбить. Что с того? Но отчего-то короткая потасовка взволновала так, что сердце забилось до боли часто. Лишь однажды Эрвин чувствовал подобное возбуждение — когда впервые учуял свою истинную омегу.  
Эрвин, больше ни о чем не думая, кинулся вслед за бандитом, скользнул во тьму.  
Началась суматошная и удивительно неловкая, неуклюжая беготня по улицам и крышам Подземного города. Словно игра в догонялки. Эрвин никак не мог настигнуть бандита, а бандит никак не мог оторваться от него и скрыться. И так несколько часов.  
— Ну все, хватит, — бандит резко остановился на окраине у поросшей мхом каменной стены, глянул на запыхавшегося Эрвина. — Какого черта? Как ты меня находишь?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Эрвин, приблизившись, глядя сверху вниз на невысокого бандита. — Это твой город. Я думал, ты легко уйдешь подворотнями.  
— Я и уходил, — глухо сквозь респиратор процедили в ответ, — но ты не отцепился. Ну, чего тебе?  
— Зачем ты на меня напал? — Эрвин встал вплотную к бандиту, снял маску-фильтр и тихонько принюхался: омегой не пахло. Пахло льдом и свежестью, будто в затхлое подземелье ворвался морозный ветер.  
— Мне нужны газовые баллоны от твоего УПМ, — спокойно ответил бандит, отступая во мрак. Он скинул капюшон и теперь деловито перехватывал лентой растрепавшиеся длинные волосы. Было так темно, что Эрвин скорее интуитивно угадывал его движения.  
— Ты, верно, из группировки мародеров? Используете ворованные боевые УПМ? Грабите богатые дома? — припомнил Эрвин тревожные столичные слухи. — Как вам удалось выкрасть со склада амуницию?  
— Все тебе скажи, — равнодушно проговорил бандит. — Послушай, ты ведь не из полиции? Разведчик? Отпусти меня с миром. Иначе я буду драться всерьез.  
— До этого ты напал на меня не всерьез? — Эрвин с любопытством склонил голову к плечу и снова принюхался. Льдистая свежесть завораживала, хоть и не имела ничего общего со сладким пряным запахом омег. Должно быть, этот человек — бета.  
— Всерьез, — коротко прозвучало из темноты.  
Несколько минут оба молчали.  
Бандит вновь накинул капюшон и добавил очень тихо:  
— Не хотел тебя убивать, думал ранить и обескуражить. Но как-то коряво вышло.  
— Коряво, — согласился Эрвин, почесав в затылке.  
Надо было уже что-то решить, как-то определиться. Но они всё стояли безмолвно — Эрвин в слабом отсвете факелов, бета — в тени.  
— Если ты силен, ловок и хорошо управляешься с УПМ, то приходи в штаб разведки, попробуй пройти отбор в армию, — решился Эрвин, протянул руку и коснулся плеча беты. — Не оставайся в этих подземельях. Ты нужен всему человечеству.  
— Чушь, — руку Эрвина накрыла холодная узкая ладонь.  
— Нет, — Эрвин полной грудью вдохнул его запах, сердце наконец-то забилось спокойно и ровно. — На прошлой вылазке погибло три четверти разведчиков. Некому сражаться с гигантами. Некому защищать гражданских. Иди в армию, если не боишься чудовищ. Или хочешь, как крыса трусливая, всю жизнь прожить под землей среди отбросов?  
— Красиво говоришь. Берешь на слабо, — бесстрастно припечатал бет. — Иди-ка ты своей дорогой, разведчик. А я пойду своей.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Эрвин, стиснул чужое плечо на прощанье.  
И они пошли в разные стороны. Да вот только еще несколько кварталов никак не могли расстаться — каким-то образом снова и снова пересекались в узких кривых переулках Подземного города.

Ветер усилился. На плац с шумным шорохом обрушился настоящий ливень. Солдаты не шелохнулись.  
— Чего? — чуть громче спросил у Эрвина парень-бета, гордо вскинув подбородок.  
Поймав взгляд его серых глаз сквозь пелену дождя, Эрвин быстро проговорил:  
— Твое имя, рядовой?  
— Ривай, — неохотно прозвучало в ответ, бледные губы едва шелохнулись.  
— Фамилия? — строго уточнил Эрвин, чувствуя, как промокшие волосы липнут ко лбу и скулам.  
— Разрешите обратиться, сэр? Мы его Смитом записали, — бодро подсказал сержант. — Рядовой заявил, что сирота, родителей не знал и фамилию свою не знает. Требовал, чтоб его в атакующий оперативный отряд определили. Ну мы и…  
Сержант пожал плечами, что, видимо, означало: «За Стену лично вы, Эрвин Смит, этот отряд поведете, вот мы Ривая и сделали Смитом». Логика, хоть и кривая, но есть.  
Эрвин хотел поинтересоваться, почему бету определили не к стратегам, медикам или отряду снабжения, но решил повременить. Уж очень дождь разошелся — из-за заминки вся разведка мокнет.  
— Рядовой Ривай Смит, капюшон набросьте, — Эрвин безотчетно потянулся и сам накинул капюшон на него, вскользь коснувшись холодных жестких волос.  
Ривай поморщился и выразительно зыркнул в сторону строя солдат. Эрвин намек понял, натянул капюшон сам, и разведчики единым жестом, прокатившимся по шеренге, повторили его движение.  
Да, если капитан с непокрытой головой, то и все его оперативники мокнут. Вот только альфам такое хоть бы хны. Но теперь тут затесалась бета. Эрвин вздохнул и, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник, гаркнул на весь плац:  
— Вольно! Разойтись!  
И тихо — Риваю:  
— Рядовой, зайдите ко мне в кабинет, пожалуйста.  
Ривай пристально посмотрел на него как на идиота и удалился, четко печатая шаг.

— Садись, — Эрвин указал Риваю на стул у своего заваленного документами стола.  
Ривай, лицо которого выражало только скуку и равнодушие, молча устроился на стуле, ловко закинув ногу на ногу — новые сапоги скрипнули кожей.  
— Послушай, бетам не место в отряде, напрямую контактирующем с гигантами. Слишком опасно, — не торопясь, проговорил Эрвин. Слова путались в голове, сказывалась усталость. Последние дни Эрвин мотался в столицу и обратно в штаб, пытаясь выбить из Городского совета деньги для семей погибших солдат. И бесконечные похороны, похороны...  
Он прервался, сообразив, что не с того начал:  
— Рад, что ты выбрал разведку.  
— А я не рад, — тихо откликнулся Ривай, щуря на Эрвина прозрачные глаза. — Ты не оставил мне выбора, капитан. Ты трогал меня за плечо, и на мне остался твой запах.  
Ривай сделал длинную паузу, поменял положение ног: белые брюки плотно обтянули бедра, высокие форменные сапожки вновь скрипнули. Закончил бесстрастно:  
— Сам я не чуял, я ведь бета. Но товарищи по трущобному убежищу — альфа и омега — сразу зачуяли твой чертов запах. Он словно въелся в меня. Вот мне и сказали катиться обратно к тому альфе, который меня пометил, словно я его собственность.  
— Ты и та альфа с омегой составляли триаду? — осторожно уточнил запутавшийся Эрвин. Триада считалась мощным устойчивым союзом, распадалась крайне редко. Спокойные асексуальные беты идеально уравновешивали своих пылающих страстью альфу и омегу.  
— Преступную группировку мы составляли, — в тон отозвался Ривай. — Но все кончено, меня выгнали.  
Он поднялся, аккуратно придвинул стул к столу и внезапно склонился, оказался нос к носу с сидящим Эрвином:  
— Я сдал все армейские нормативы для альф. И собираюсь сражаться с гигантами, а не прятаться за вашими спинами.  
Эрвин хотел категорично возразить и добавить кое-что о субординации, но ему было спокойно и сонно. Уютно от мягкого с хрипотцой голоса беты. Появилось желание ухватить Ривая за ремни формы, подтащить к себе и стиснуть, обнять, как свою омегу. Неискренне извиниться за то, что нечаянно оставил на нем свой запах. И не пустить на поле боя, закрыть собой, защитить.  
— Свободен, возвращайся в казарму, — стараясь не принюхиваться к свежему чистому запаху Ривая, отрывисто скомандовал Эрвин.

Под утро Эрвину смутно снилось, будто рядовой Ривай позволяет ему, Эрвину, такое, что могут позволить альфе только самые похотливые и распущенные омежки. Не беты.  
Проснулся Эрвин оттого, что кончил, пачкая простыни. Встрепанный и растерянный.

Накрапывал дождь. В густом утреннем тумане на тренировочном полигоне высились деревянные макеты гигантов — торчали над верхушками сосен. Новобранцы стремительно пробегали полосу препятствий, сминая хрупкую, заледеневшую за ночь траву. С помощью тросов УПМ цеплялись за стволы, высоко взлетали и обрушивали клинки на макеты-мишени.  
Мимо Эрвина на УПМ пронесся Ривай, задев полой плаща и обдав ледяным ветром. Легкий, маневренный, он летал как птица. Выше всех выбрасывали его тросы — прямо в темно-серые туманные небеса. Ривай завис на мгновение, странным обратным хватом перехватил клинки и крутнулся, смерчем рухнул вниз, сверкая металлом. Четко и точно поразил свою мишень — только щепки полетели в стороны.  
— Рядовой Ривай! — заорал ему Эрвин, перекрикивая свист от сжатого воздуха из баллонов и треск мишеней.  
Ривай оттолкнулся ногой от сосны, развернулся и мягко приземлился подле Эрвина:  
— Чего?  
— Не «чего?», а «да, сэр», — одернул подоспевший сержант.  
Его проигнорировали.  
— Ты не устал? — Эрвин шагнул к Риваю, чтобы стряхнуть с его плаща щепку.  
Ривай поморщился:  
— Мне особое отношение не нужно. И забота твоя не нужна. Дома, на гражданке, будешь так со своей омежкой обращаться.  
Эрвин лишь улыбнулся. Незачем этому Риваю знать, что омега, истинная и единственная омега Эрвина Смита, умерла. Погибла полгода назад, когда гиганты пробили Стену Мария и сожрали сотни мирных жителей.  
Но в скуластом бледном лице Ривая что-то дрогнуло и переменилось.  
— Я не устал, — он опустил голову.  
А потом вдруг отошел на пару шагов и заявил:  
— Эрвин, ты сможешь меня подбросить? Если кончится газ, хочу знать, на какую высоту я смогу выпрыгнуть без УПМ.  
— Подбро… что?!  
Чудом в последний момент Эрвин угадал его движения, соединил ладони, сцепил пальцы в замок и подставил. Ривай метнулся вперед, подскочил, оперся стопой о его руки. Всего на краткий миг Эрвин ощутил тяжесть Ривая. Так кратко, что показалось, будто он совсем ничего не весит. Следующим шагом Ривай резко оттолкнулся от плеча Эрвина, и откуда-то сверху раздался громкий треск.  
Эрвин обернулся — Ривай стоял на ветке дерева. Высоко над его головой щерилась щепками свежая зарубка.  
— Никак субординации не обучим, — пожаловался сержант. — Вот, теперь по капитану прыгает... Безобразие. И в казарме уже несколько раз дрался.

В полночь Эрвин медленно шел по коридору из библиотеки в кабинет, зевая и часто смаргивая — глаза от работы со старыми картами болели и слезились. Завернув за угол, на лестнице он увидел Ривая и не удивился.  
Ривай был всюду. Эрвин натыкался на него у колодца, в арсенале, в конюшне, в столовой, в душевых, в библиотеке и даже в заброшенном северном флигеле.  
— Опять ты? — спросил Ривай. Он стоял на коленях и тщательно тёр каменные ступени тряпкой.  
— Я, — Эрвин остановился, опершись плечом о стену. — Наряд на уборку вне очереди?  
Ривай коротко глянул на него снизу вверх, опустил взгляд и долго молчал. Одним мощным движением отжал тряпку в ведро, прополоскал.  
Эрвин терпеливо ждал.  
Колокол на дозорной башне пробил первый час ночи.  
Наконец Ривай заговорил, мерно цедя слова:  
— Я не против мыть штаб. Ненавижу грязь. Тащат с полигона глину. И землю на сапогах. Отвратительно.  
— Наказали за потасовки в казарме? — хмуро спросил Эрвин. — Ты слишком своевольный и наглый для беты. Альфы наверняка насмехаются над тобой из-за твоей дерзости. А ты лезешь в драку, верно?  
— Нет, — Ривай принялся намывать ступеньку выше, сильно нажимая на тряпку, прогибая спину так, что лопатки четко проступали под рубашкой.  
Тогда Эрвин сказал прямо:  
— Ты наглец. Будто нарочно грубишь и нарываешься, чтобы тебя на место поставили. Как капризная омежка. И старшим по званию перечишь.  
Он перевел дыхание и закончил тихо:  
— Если из-за тебя в отряде будут беспорядки — отправлю на гауптвахту. Если не поможет — в стройбат, закладывать камнями брешь в Стене Мария. Или возвращайся в свое подземное логово, раз не можешь быть солдатом.  
Ривай покачал головой. Лицо его было спокойным, даже морщинка между тонких бровей разгладилась.  
— Как альфа с альфой со мной заговорил? А то всё цацкался, как с омегой. Я уж боялся, ты за меня вступаться начнешь. Вижу ведь, что ты меня опекаешь.  
Отложив тряпку, он выпрямился и, стоя на ступенях, оказался вровень с рослым Эрвином, заглянул в глаза:  
— Только в походе за Стену мы узнаем, могу ли я быть солдатом. А с альфами я дрался и буду драться, пока не заговорят со мной как с равным.

Огромные ворота внешней Стены медленно поднялись, открывая унылый осенний пейзаж в водяной пелене редкого дождя. Поход начался. Путь лежал к заброшенному блокпосту на севере.  
Эрвин разбил альф на мелкие группы и велел рассредоточиться. Впервые на целый день потерял Ривая из виду, да и не думал о нем — некогда было.

Пахло влажной землей, хвоей и — до тошноты — кровью. Следы черных дымовых ракет и зеленого сигнала отступления таяли в сером небе. Над кронами елей маячили уродливые головы многометровых гигантов. Твари продирались сквозь лес, шаря лапами по земле, с хрустом сминая тела раненых разведчиков.  
Кто-то истошно вопил, причитая, что весь авангард погиб. Протяжно, на одной ноте ему вторили хриплые стоны.  
Эрвин очнулся и неуклюже поднялся, оперся на одно колено, убрал со лба слипшиеся от крови волосы. Тупо уставившись на рукоять с обломанным клинком, попытался подсчитать количество сменных лезвий и сообразить, сколько газа осталось в баллонах. Перед глазами словно падал серо-черный снег.  
Он услышал шум падающих сосен и отрывистые лающие крики. Обернулся и вздрогнул: к отряду медиков продвигалась огромная тварь, и на ее пути не было ни одного солдата, способного их защитить. Медики отступали, но тяжелораненых так быстро не утащишь.  
Эрвин выпрямился, рванул туда…  
— Стоять! — с дерева свалился Ривай, неловко приземлился — весь перепачканный, с хвоей в растрепанных волосах, тяжело, с присвистом дышащий. — Стоять, арьергард на подходе!  
— Не успеют! — Эрвин отпихнул его в сторону, на ходу вправляя помятый и отсоединившийся баллон газа.  
— Успеют! — на весь лес заорал Ривай. — Отдай газ, у меня кончился.  
— Все равно не хватит! — в ответ заорал Эрвин. В глазах темнело, сердце стучало где-то в горле. Он все-таки остановился.  
— Мне хватит, — поглядывая на приближающегося гиганта, Ривай уже отвинчивал баллоны. — А ты не лезь, понял?  
Эрвин оперся спиной о ствол сосны и медленно сполз на землю. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.  
Ривай, обнажив клинки, покачиваясь от усталости, шел прямо на гиганта.  
«Не справится», — подумал Эрвин и подавил желание зажмуриться.  
Ривай резко шарахнулся в сторону, уцепился тросами УПМ за ствол дерева. Взлетел, тратя остатки газа. На мгновение завис в воздухе на уровне кроны, перехватил клинки и, завертевшись волчком, спикировал вниз.  
Высоты не хватит. Не попадет в уязвимое место — шею гиганта.  
С громким шелестом посыпались ветки, срезанные свистящими лезвиями.  
Эрвин хотел смотреть до конца, но черный пепел запорошил глаза, и всё погрузилось во тьму.

За окнами госпиталя выстукивал дождь.  
Тело под плотными бинтами зудело, во рту стоял горький привкус целебного отвара. Эрвин лежал на койке, вдыхал запах крови, спирта и сухих трав. Думал о том, что следующие вылазки за Стену лучше предпринять в южном направлении. Возможно, удастся доехать до моря, указанного на старых картах, и открыть земли, в которых нет гигантов.  
Только сначала нужно написать похоронки родственникам погибших и отправить на гражданку солдат, у которых теперь не хватает конечностей. Спасибо прекрасному планированию похода от подающего надежды молодого капитана Эрвина Смита.  
В палате шелестели приглушенные разговоры. Приемный час. К своим альфам пришли с гражданки их омеги. Сами плакали, но утешали солдат, аккуратно обнимали, целовали в спекшиеся губы.  
У Эрвина даже родственников не было, и к нему приходили только по делам разведки.  
— Ну?  
— Что? — Эрвин сморгнул, вынырнул из своих мыслей.  
— Что «что»? — на край койки неловко плюхнулся Ривай. Его лоб был туго обмотан бинтами, из-под них торчали отросшие черные пряди, а правую половину лица украшал фиолетовый кровоподтек. — Из палаты для бет к тебе пришел.  
— Зачем? Тебе лежать надо, — Эрвин сел. — Мне доложили: у тебя сотрясение мозга и вывихи.  
— Чего сел? Сам лежи, — грубо ответил Ривай. — Было бы сотрясение — блевал бы. Видишь, не блюю?  
Эрвин кивнул.  
— Не смог я гиганта убить, промахнулся, — мрачно признался Ривай. — Без подкрепления не справился.  
И без перехода быстро сказал:  
— Хочешь, сделаю, как омеги?  
— А что они делают? — растерялся Эрвин.  
Ривай придвинулся и коснулся прохладными сухими губами его лба, положил ладони на плечи:  
— Я считаю, что твой план был хорошим, Эрвин, — и отрывисто, неуклюже прижал к себе, вцепился так, что стало больно от его сильных пальцев. — Выздоровеешь — сходи на гражданку, потрахай омежек. Тебе, как альфе, нужны их ласка и утешение.  
— Ривай, — Эрвин чувствовал плечом его колкие жесткие волосы, вдыхал чистый, как талая вода, запах, — будь моей бетой.  
— Я давно твоя бета. С первой встречи, — буркнул Ривай. — Но мне одному тебя не уравновесить, а омеги у нас нет. Триада не получается. Можно на одну ночь найти омегу без пары. Хочешь, посижу рядом, пока вы будете трахаться? Могу тебя даже поцеловать, когда кончишь.  
— Хочу. Но давай обойдемся без омеги? — тихо сказал Эрвин.  
— Как? — Ривай отстранился, задев разбитой щекой щеку Эрвина, и поморщился. — Я бета, у меня редко встает. Мне секс нужен, как коту второй хвост. И у тебя на меня не встанет, я ж не пахну течной омегой.  
— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — Эрвин плавно провел ладонью по его напряженной спине.  
Ривай отвернулся, сказал с досадой:  
— Слышал, есть извращенцы, которых возбуждают беты. И что, думаешь меня поиметь, как омегу? У меня тело не так устроено, ты знаешь?  
— Знаю, — серьезно проговорил Эрвин. — Будут трудности. Но больно я тебе не сделаю, обещаю.  
— Да что мне боль, — Ривай отводил глаза.  
— Если не возбудишься, я не стану тебя брать, — понизил голос Эрвин, заметив, что на них с Риваем уже поглядывают с любопытством.  
— Я бета! — с нажимом повторил Ривай. — У меня член за всю жизнь раз пять вставал, не больше.  
— И на кого у тебя вставал? — с внезапной ревностью уточнил Эрвин.  
— Последний раз — на тебя, — неохотно признался Ривай.

То, что произошло через несколько суток в сумерках, показалось Эрвину сном.  
Под шум дождя и размеренное дыхание спящих Ривай вновь явился в палату альф. Тихо столковался с дежурной медсестрой: надо, мол, обсудить с командиром срочное дело.  
Эрвин бодрствовал, почуял его присутствие, сел на койке. Сердце почему-то колотилось.  
Ривай приблизился, по его лицу струились изменчивые тени от дождевых капель за стеклом. Глаза казались черными, глубокими, у век — тонкие морщинки от частых прищуров. Он приложил палец к губам Эрвина и едва слышно проговорил:  
— Узнавал о тебе у медиков, сказали — ты почти здоров, но плохо спишь. Я помогу.  
Он невозмутимо откинул простыню и почти уткнулся носом в пах Эрвина.  
Такого неумелого, неловкого и трогательного минета Эрвину еще никогда не делали. У Ривая подрагивали пальцы и губы. Возбужденный член альфы был для него огромным, едва помещался во рту — глубоко не возьмешь. Иногда Ривай нечаянно делал больно, цеплял нежную кожу зубами. Целовал и зализывал, словно извиняясь. Смотрел снизу вверх долгим серьезным взглядом, будто спрашивал: продолжать?  
— Иди сюда, подрочим друг другу, — раскрасневшийся Эрвин усадил его рядом с собой.  
На них с удивлением уставились несколько солдат, разбуженных скрипом койки и несдержанными вздохами Эрвина.  
— Тише, спать мешаем, — укорил Ривай, облизнув влажные припухшие губы. — Не трогай меня. Я не могу при всех.  
Тогда Эрвин отступился, лишь целовал его в шею. Быстро кончил от грубоватых, дерганых движений чужой ладони и почти сразу уснул. Последнее, что он видел, — силуэт сидящего в изголовье Ривая.

Ривай не мог при всех. Но и наедине, в спальне Эрвина, он не мог. Его тело, тело беты, поначалу не принимало даже два смазанных кремом пальца. Задница, худая и плоская, без намека на омежьи округлости, была узкой и неподатливой. Если Ривай и возбуждался, когда трогали член, то не кончал. Просил оставить его в покое и, кажется, злился сам на себя. Лицо его застывало, скрывая все эмоции.  
Эрвин целовал Ривая в бритый колкий висок и просил не уходить, остаться до утра. И Ривай оставался, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Эрвин ласкает себя. Морщился, если, кончая, Эрвин стонал его имя.

За окном в черноте ночи тихо кружился снег.  
Они лежали, едва умещаясь вдвоем на кровати Эрвина.  
— Откуда? — Эрвин провел пальцем по синяку на скуле Ривая. — Дрался?  
— Нет. И не отвлекай, — Ривай, широко раздвинув ноги, медленно растягивал себя: хлюпал крем-смазка. — Никто со мной не дерется. Убили в походе половину, а выжившие сплотились. И говорят, что от меня за версту пахнет альфой, как от омеги, которую присвоили. Сторонятся меня.  
— Не обижают?  
— Сам обижаю… Не трогай, — глухо выдохнул Ривай. — Когда ты пытаешься в меня палец всунуть — премерзкие ощущения.  
— Прости, — Эрвин накрыл ладонью его пах, погладил нежную кожу яичек, слабо обхватил ствол небольшого, но красивого члена, провел до головки. Губами приник к шее Ривая, ощущая ровное биение пульса. Тягуче, неторопливо целовал плечи со следами ремней, кончиком языка провел до острой ключицы. На вкус Ривай был как прохладная дождевая вода.  
— Слюняво, — Ривай быстро отвернулся, закрыл лицо ладонью, тело его мелко подрагивало. Дернулся, зажав руку Эрвина коленями, обмяк, торопливо проговорил: — Стой. Обратно!  
Эрвин понял. Развел его ягодицы и бережно вставил два пальца, погладил изнутри.  
И Ривай впервые сам подался, насаживаясь, и просил еще и еще. Ерзал, вцепившись в плечи Эрвина. Переведя дыхание, с тоской оценил его член, ткнув пальцем в блестящую от смазки крупную головку:  
— У тебя все-таки слишком большой. Длинный — ладно, но он толстый, а я…  
— Я не буду вставлять полностью, — хрипло пообещал Эрвин, с трудом сохраняя самообладание. Хотелось всем весом вжать бету в матрас и засадить на всю длину, поиметь, как положено, без церемоний. И рот Риваю зажать, чтобы не орал на весь штаб. Эрвин зажмурился и мысленно досчитал до пяти, сдерживая дикие инстинкты альфы.  
Он осторожничал, едва двигался, но получалось неловко и мучительно для обоих. Ривая нервно потряхивало, он молчал, хмурился и зажимался так, что даже головка входила с трудом. Громко и пошло хлюпнула мазь, стекла каплей между ягодиц.  
— Вытащить? — Эрвин замер, нависнув над Риваем.  
— Ты так старался, — Ривай едва заметно кривил губы от боли. — А я как бревно, вот черт.  
Эрвин видел, что Ривай расстроен, и не смог совладать с собой — наговорил ему кучу нелепых нежностей. Умело ласкал его член, отвлекая от того, как саднит в растянутой заднице.

До утреннего построения оставался час.  
Эрвин принес Риваю тазик и ведро подогретой воды. Смущенно отвернулся и слушал всплески и тихую ругань.  
Эрвину было стыдно. За ночь он трижды брал Ривая, пользуясь тем, что бете требовалось очень много времени, чтобы кончить. Лишь на третий раз пальцами он довел Ривая до оргазма. Зато, кончая, Ривай громко и сладко раскричался, исцарапал Эрвину спину — остались алые полосы.  
— Ты затрахал, — раздраженный Ривай убрал со лба мокрую челку, вплотную подошел к Эрвину.  
— Прости, — Эрвин погладил его по щеке, и Ривай не отстранился. — Потерпишь на тренировках?  
— Да. Спасибо, что до конца не вставлял, — Ривай жестко перехватил его руку. — Но неделю меня не трогай.  
— Совсем?  
— Обнимать можно, — Ривай отпрянул и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
А с Эрвином остался его запах. И глупое, беспомощное счастье.


End file.
